Thirty x 3
by The Original Frizzi
Summary: So many universes, so little time! How will the main trio from my Choices-verse fare when placed in thirty of them? Let's find out! (Rated M for swearing and action)
1. Day 1

_My contribution to the "Challenge on Infinite Earths" on tumblr. It's a 30-day-challenge, where my three chosen characters - Solona Amell, Alistair Theirin, and Kit Averill - get placed in thirty different scenarios and alternate universes. In my canon universe, they meet at Ostagar, and stick together past the fateful battle. My favorite fellow author hot elf suggested I give this a try, and I'm finally getting around to it!_

 _Now, will this be updated every day? Realistically, and unfortunately, no._

 _Will there be more than thirty challenges? Oh yes. For sure._

 _Watch for incoming cameos, and as always, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Day 1: Hogwarts**

A lone figure stepped into the darkened room in Gryffindor tower. The late hour called for soft lighting, the gentle icy blue glow illuminating a few feet before Solona. She knew she didn't need to worry about being discovered in here; her friend was the only one asleep in the room, her brusque past and prickly personality more than hinting at hard-to-ease prejudices, especially among Gryffindor ranks. Still, it wasn't wise to disturb sleeping dragons, at least not without good reason... which Solona definitely had. "Kit..."

"Mmmmm..." The young girl in question mumbled her sleepy reply, her feet shifting gently under her scarlet quilt. When one foot was grasped and gently shaken, this worked further on rousing her, rising to her elbows with a sharp breath. "'m up... I was studyin'..."

Solona barely restrained her giggle at her obviously exhausted friend. With upcoming N.E.W.T.'s to study for, as well as what had to be personal motivation, Kit had all but thrown herself into her schoolwork lately. It had equally stressed and exhausted her, but there was one sure thing to ease her worries, and let off some pressure. "Come on," she whispered, shaking Kit's foot again. "Alistair and Daveth are waiting for us... Don't tell me you forgot."

Kit worked on blinking the sleep from her eyes, her mind slowly tumbling back into order. She had to have gotten a few hours of sleep at the most, notes from Advanced Herbology and Divination swirling together into a blur- With a gasp, she bolted upright, scrambling into her street clothes. It was forecast to be slightly colder outside, but she wanted to stay nimble, and knew she would be warmed up soon enough.

It was half past midnight, and the fifth Night Quidditch match of the year was soon to begin.

~o~

"You haven't told her, have you."

Alistair sighed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, and almost hating that Daveth could read him so well. Though he couldn't be surprised at this point, not when his crush was walking a few paces ahead of them, her head bent towards Kit's as they laughed about something. "This isn't exactly easy for me, you know," he protested.

"If it were Kit, I would agree with you- to a point," Daveth added, interrupting Alistair's reply. "But this is Solona. Easiest person for you to talk to, someone you share classes with, someone who obviously likes you back-"

"Except that being near her now, I feel as if my head's about to explode, and I can't think straight!"

Both young men paused as Kit and Solona glanced back at them, long enough for Daveth to catch the calculating glance in Kit's eye. "Merlin's beard. Could you be any louder." Adjusting his emerald scarf against a cool breeze, he spoke again. Thinking on his feet was always a strong suit of his, after all. "Would it help... if something was set up for you? Distraction free, nice and secluded, something to get the ball rolling?"

"... what ball?"

"... No, Muggle expression, to get things started for you."

"Oh. Well... She's a smart girl, obviously," Alistair protested, gesturing to her jacket, a Ravenclaw emblem stitched on the back. "She'll know that something is happening, don't you think?"

"Would that necessarily be a bad thing?" Daveth questioned.

Leaving his friend to his thoughts, Daveth led the way into the Quidditch field, already spotting members of all four houses with brooms in hand. In addition to the house pride, and the late hour, enchanted house color lights glowed from the ends of their broomsticks. Excited chatter had already spread while the teams were being formed: Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, versus Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Alistair stepped up next to Daveth, his broom already sporting a golden glow. "At least I can focus on something that makes sense," Alistair stated. "Ready?"

Daveth watched as Kit's eyes narrowed in a playful challenge. Feeling a grin start to form, he replied, "Definitely."


	2. Day 2

**Day 2: Zombies**

Words could never truly depict what started the darkspawn attacks. People thought it was a Blight; the Grey Wardens said otherwise. The faithful called it the end of the world, a final blaspheme that invoked the Maker's wrath... while a majority of the sisters either succumbed to stress or darkspawn, Solona figured those who were left might be a lot closer to the truth than anyone could imagine. She paused in the middle of collecting ears of corn, thinking back on the chaos that followed just days after the darkspawn emerged in droves. Those who weren't careful had died; those who fought divided into splinter groups. Some were peaceful, but in times like these, they were few and far in between.

She considered herself lucky, finding an ally- and eventually a lover- in Alistair, a man who left the Templar order, and was just shy of becoming a Warden himself before chaos broke. She had holed up in an abandoned barn with a small group of mages, Templars and lay sisters, and was now down to five remaining people. Easier on supplies, admittedly, though she couldn't say the same for morale. She released a slow breath, adjusted the basket in her grip, and heard a rustling to her left.

Solona's breath caught, just barely catching the scream before it left. Wildlife was still prevalent, and even if it wasn't that, panicking was a sure way to bring danger closer. Still, the ugly stories she heard from a passing caravan about what darkspawn did to women chilled her to the core. Either way, being alone at a time like this was not favorable, so she slowly started easing away, taking care to stay between the rows of stalks, disturb as little around her as possible.

A hiss, more movement around her, and Solona's instincts decided before she could think, bolting for safety. As the growls rose and the darkspawn started to chase her, she cast as many spells as she dared, gaining a good distance by the time she cleared the field. Only then did she dare to slow down, glancing behind her. The two straggler hurlocks that followed her out were met with arcs of lightning, felling them in short time. The iron band around her lungs eased and she sucked in grateful breaths, willing her heart to slow its frantic pace.

"Solona!" Alistair shouted from inside the house.

She had enough time to look his way, before a Crushing Prison closed around her. Any struggles to free herself only made it close around her tighter, while electrical pulses danced across her muscles. Solona could see Alistair racing outside, sword at the ready, but it was a much more feminine battle cry she heard.

Alistair stopped short at the woman's feral cry, a blur of rage and movement as she barreled in to the emissary. Armed with two large clubs, she gave the darkspawn everthing she had, loud cries of effort following each move she made. Despite the energy bolt striking her arm, making it fall limp at her side, she didn't stop her attack until well after it was dead, leaving her weapon in its crushed skull.

A tense moment passed, as Solona was finally freed from the prison, until a voice rang out. "Stop me if you've heard this before, but you really need to relax."

The newcomer glanced back at what had to be her companions, the three elves catching up to her with weapons of their own. She shook her head, replying, "I'll relax when I'm dead."

"And I'll believe that when I see it," the red-headed elf snarked.

The rest of Solona's crew raced out, ready for danger, though Cullen, a Templar from Solona's circle tower, led the way. "Is everyone alright?" he questioned.

"Are there any more of those... things?" Lily, a lay sister, whimpered as she hid behind Jowan, her lover and a second mage.

"Not that I saw," the dark haired elf stated. "We were kinda following this one for some time now, not sure where he was heading." Pointing to each person in turn, she introduced them. "I'm Kallian, these are my cousins Shianni and Soris, and that is Kit."

"Escaped convicts..." Cullen stated, recognizing their clothing for what it was. Though bloodstained and tattered, the orange color was still unmistakable. Though no one replied, Kit simply rolled her eyes, exploring the corpses for anything useful.

"Maybe from Denerim?" Jowan asked. "Have you heard anything new?"

"Well, no," Shianni stated. "We were just so busy wreaking chaos and mayhem, being criminals and all, that it didn't occur to us to-"

"Shianni," Soris interrupted. When she quieted, he continued. "We haven't, not about the Wardens or the king. At least, nothing substantial."

Solona raised herself up, with some help from Alistair. "Where are you headed?"

The four newcomers paused, each looking at Solona. "What's it to you?" Shianni replied.

"Well... I just..." Solona stammered.

"Hey," Kit finally spoke, straightening from her search. "We deal with enough monsters, let's not demonize everybody we come across, yeah?" As the elves slowly nodded, Kit turned to Solona's group. "If it's information you want... give us some food and a roof over our heads for a night or two, and we'll tell you what we know."

"You must be joking," Jowan sputtered.

Kit half shrugged. "Won't be a problem for me if you refuse." As silence fell again, Kit looked back and forth between them and added, "I'm not going to make any attempts to sweeten the deal for you guys, but I _would_ like to point out that it'll be dark soon. Whatever it is you decide, we need to get to shelter. Preferably soon."

"Yes," Solona quickly answered.

"Wait, are you sure?" Alistair quietly objected. "They _are_ criminals after all... they could steal supplies that we need."

"They saved my life, Alistair. The least we could do is thank them. Besides, I do have you to keep me safe, after all." Seeing a smile teasing at the corners of his mouth, she addressed Kit's small crew again. "We'll give you what we can spare. It may not be much, but hopefully it'll help."

Kit paused, almost positive that they wouldn't take her bluff. Still, an actual roof was better than strapping herself to a tree and praying for the best. With a quick look to her companions, they followed Solona and the small crew inside.


End file.
